Más que una reacción química
by Amesbloom
Summary: La estudiante universitaria, Kohaku, estaba esperando una típica clase aburrida de química que le atormentaría durante todo el semestre, ella no se esperaba que podía interesarse por la química, ni que su profesor fuera tan guapo. Algo les hacia acercarse entre ellos, que ni la ciencia podía explicar. AU


**CAPITULO UNO**

La joven rubia se estiro por enésima vez en el asiento en el que se encontraba, recostándose sobre el mesón que compartía con alrededor de 5 alumnos más, Yoshida Kohaku estaba esperando a que comenzara la clase de química básica en la universidad, era una materia esencial dentro de su carrera de Medicina deportiva, donde se complementaba con la nutrición y la biología, ella sabia que esta materia es importante dentro de estos ámbitos, pero eso no significaba que fuera menos aburrida, había tenido química en su secundaria, y cada vez que recordaba las clases del profesor Tachibana le daba ganas de dormir. Ella admitía no ser muy inteligente para las materias científicas, pero entendía que eran necesarias y por lo tanto trataba de ser lo más diligente y responsable que le fuera posible, estudiando mucho y esforzándose al máximo. Ella había elegido esta carrera ya que es una mujer muy fuerte, saludable y le encanta dar conocimientos sobre la vida sana, le gustan diferentes deportes y le fascina nadar, así que supuso que seria la mejor carrera que podía optar, sin embargo, nunca se esperó que esta seria de las primeras materias que tuviera que cursar, realmente se aburriría bastante.

A su lado se sentó su amigo de la infancia y cuñado, Chrome, que parecía muy emocionado y feliz, tanto que llegaba a dar mucho miedo, podía asegurar que estaba viendo unos brillos muy extraños rodeándolo, pronto la chica se dio cuenta que él no iba en su carrera y rápidamente le pregunto:

\- ¿Chrome? ¿Qué haces en mi clase? - dejo de estar recostada en el mesón a sentarse inclinándose cerca de su amigo, tratando de verlo mejor, como si lo que veía no fuera real.

\- ¿Kohaku? ¡valla que suertuda eres! No puede ser que te toque esta clase – dijo elevando la voz muy animado.

\- ¿Suertuda? ¿de que estas hablando? – no comprendiendo nada de lo que estaba diciendo – y todavía no has respondido mi pregunta ¿Qué haces en mi clase? – dijo nuevamente esta vez acercándose un poco con una mirada fija en él, entrecerrándolo un poco, en un intento de que fuera al grano y le explicara que sucedía.

\- Bueno es obvio que no sabes, después de todo eres una gorila – dicho esto recibió un golpe en su cabeza, creándole un chichón en su cabeza – Perdón – dijo mientras se sobaba la zona afectada.

\- Solo explícate – dijo mientras bajaba la mano con el que lo había golpeado, a veces resultaba ser un dolor de cabeza con esas bromas sobre "gorilas".

\- Bueno, veras… Me entere unos días antes del comienzo de clases que esta en particular iba ser impartida por un científico que admiro mucho – dijo mientras la miraba sonriente – ¡es un genio! Se gradúo de la universidad muy joven, a ganado premio de ciencias y uno de sus mas grandes trabajos ¡está siendo postulado para ganar un nobel! – Kohaku estaba realmente sorprendida, mas que nada por lo animado que estaba Chrome, realmente parecía ser muy fan del muy aclamado científico, pero algo no le parecía del todo lógico.

\- Entonces un científico así de importante estará impartiendo en esta clase – hizo un movimiento con sus manos señalando el lugar – pero ¿Por qué alguien tan ocupado e importante va a estar dando clases aquí, en una universidad cualquiera? – no se podría creer que eso fuera cierto, quizás alguien le dio una falsa noticia a Chrome, nadie de esa índole estaría dando clases, es decir, la universidad era privada y todo, pero ¿clases? El seguro tenía muchas cosas mucho mejores que hacer que dar clases.

\- No se los detalles, pero estuve investigando como loco y vi que realmente el gran científico y genio, Ishigami Senku, daría clases aquí – dijo nuevamente en voz alta, algo que a Kohaku le estaba empezando a dar vergüenza, ya que había llamado la atención de casi todos los alumnos que estaban en ese momento en el aula – Así que me aproveche de la generosidad del director para tener un cupo en esta clase –

\- ¿O sea que le rogaste? – dijo elevando una ceja, Chrome podría disimular y todo, pero ella no era tonta, sabia que no lo había logrado tan fácil obtener un cupo en alguna materia solo por "generosidad".

\- Debo trabajar horas extras en la cafetería, ser asistente en el laboratorio de ciencias y ayudar por un año en la biblioteca – lo dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, pero se podía a ver desde la distancia como le temblaban las piernas de todo el trabajo que debía hacer este año – ¡pero todo eso vale la pena si puedo aprender de Senku-sensei! –

La joven estaba sintiendo pena por su amigo, por todo el trabajo extraescolar que debía de hacer solo para tener un cupo en su clase durante el semestre, mientras que ella no, ahora entendía porque la llamaba suertuda. La clase estaba por comenzar así que los alumnos estaban tomando lugares en los asientos de manera ruidosa, conversando unos con otros creando un eco en el lugar, el aula en cuestión era bastante grande, el lugar parecía un mini coliseo, un lugar central al frente donde estaría explicando el profesor en una gran pizarra para la vista de todo el mundo, mientras que los mesones se iban cada vez elevando cada vez hacia atrás para mejor visualización hacia el frente. Kohaku y Chrome se encontraban en medio ni tan al frente, como quería en un principio el joven, ni tan atrás cerca de las puertas, para la joven rubia le parecía que era un lugar perfecto para ella, podía ver todo lo que el profesor haría y al mismo tiempo poder pasar desapercibido por él, realmente perfecto.

De repente se escucha una voz potente, pero nada agresiva, no como se podía esperar de un profesor estricto, solo lo suficiente para que todos fueran directo a sus asientos, una voz grave que resultaba ser bastante agradable.

\- ¡A sus asientos chicos! - dijo aquel joven no tan mayor que los que estaba allí presente, tenía por lo menos unos 3 años más – La clase está por comenzar – dijo mientras bajaba por las escaleras hasta el frente donde el escritorio del profesor con una carpeta en una mano y con la otra en su cabeza, en una clara expresión de fastidio – Mi nombre es Ishigami Senku, seré su profesor durante este semestre, espero que nos llevemos bien –

Los allí presentes estaban sorprendidos, casi boquiabiertos por el joven profesor que tenían para este curso pero la que estaba más sorprendida era Kohaku que no se esperaba que su profesor, el tan aclamado científico genio que no paro de hablar Chrome fuera un hombre tan guapo, es decir él era bajito al promedio, quizás unos centímetros más alto que ella, con cabellos muy raros, sin embargo se pudo fijar gracias a su excelente vista que tenia unos ojos de un color casi al vino, un rojo oscuro penetrante, buenas facciones y una actitud tan ruda que no podrías llegar a pensar que era alguien tan inteligente, quizás esa materia no sería tan mala después de todo. O eso quiso creer porque la verdad era que se estaba confundiendo en todo lo que explicaba el profesor, hasta su amigo Chrome que era diestro en las cosas de ciencias estaba perdiéndose en sus explicaciones, pero recuperaba rápidamente el hilo una vez que avanzaba en sus anotaciones, ella por otro lado se sentía cada vez más tonta, no entendía mucho de lo que el joven decía y eso que no estaba siendo rápido para hablar y daba diagramas fáciles en el pizarrón para que pudieran seguirle, al parecer la química no era para ella. En un momento vio que no tenia oportunidad alguna si seguía de esta manera, por lo que muy a su pesar y muy a contra de lo que ella normalmente hacia que era esperar a terminar la clase y preguntarle a Chrome todo lo que se necesitaba saber para los exámenes, ella dificultosamente levanto la mano:

\- Disculpe profesor me he perdido en el punto 5, ¿podría volver a explicarlo por favor? – lo dijo con firmeza, pero se podía ver claramente lo sonrojada que estaba, ¿por miedo a sentirse tonta frente a sus compañeros? ¡que va! Estaba nerviosa porque el profesor más guapo que había visto en toda su vida la había visto, y seguro pensó que esta niña era estúpida. Podía soportar que sus compañeros pensaran eso, pero no por un profesor, corrección, en especial por **ese** profesor.

\- Pues vera… - Senku le explico nuevamente y por suerte Kohaku entendió todo, y todo lo que había explicado con anterioridad cobraba todo el sentido del mundo – y así es como funciona ¿entendió? – dijo con una sonrisa de lado que le pareció jodidamente sexy.

\- Si, muchas gracias, profesor – rápidamente la joven anoto todo lo que el profesor había explicado para no olvidársele, estaba aprendiendo química, realmente estaba aprendiendo y le gustaba.

Chrome no se podía creer lo que había visto, por lo general Kohaku no le gustaba destacar demasiado, es decir, a pesar que era excelente en los deportes ella prefería no participar en competencias, he incluso le habían ofrecido dinero para participar en los juegos olímpicos y aun así se reusó a hacerlo, en clases era igual, ella prefería esperar a terminar la clase para hacerle un sinfín de preguntas sobre la materia y sin embargo ahí estaba ella, preguntándole directamente al profesor sobre sus dudas ¿realmente era su amiga de la infancia sentada junto a él?

Después de las clases Kohaku y Chrome salieron un poco cansados de tantos conocimientos adquiridos, pero el joven estaba tan emocionado que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, además no podía estar siempre cansado ya que debía ir a ayudar en la biblioteca. Mientras tanto Senku estaba también saliendo del aula con algunos papeles, cuando se dio cuenta de la chica que había levantado su mano durante la clase, la recordaba porque fue preguntando varias veces durante la clase, podría pensar que era un poco tonta, pero entendió que en realidad estaba realmente interesada en la clase y eso le animo un poco.

\- ¡Ey! -elevo un poco la voz para llamar la atención a la chica – la rubia - Kohaku se sintió automáticamente aludida, giro para verlo y al darse cuenta de que la miraba fijamente y solo para confirmar se señalo a si misma- Sí, tú, espera un momento- mientras seguía avanzando hasta a ella.

Kohaku esta nerviosa ¿Por qué quería hablar con ella? Apenas terminaba la clase y había hecho mas que poner atención en clases, así que al menos estaba segura de que no había hecho nada malo. El profesor había llegado hasta a ella, Kohaku se sonrojo un poco al tenerlo cerca, trato actuar con naturalidad, si es que eso fuera mortalmente posible.

\- Senku-sensei ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó agachando un poco la cabeza por la vergüenza de verlo tan de cerca, se veía aun mas hermoso de lo que había pensado en primer lugar.

\- veras señorita… eh…- se detuvo para que ella pudiera proporcionar la información que faltaba.

\- Kohaku… Yoshida Kohaku - le contesto.

\- Claro… señorita Kohaku, veo que le interesa la química ¿usted sabe donde puedo encontrar el laboratorio de ciencias? - pregunto mientras se rascaba la oreja, con cierto aire despreocupado.

La joven estaba a punto de responder cuando se vio interrumpida por su mejor amigo - ¡mucho gusto de conocerlo señor, mi nombre es Shinomiya Chrome y soy asistente en el laboratorio de ciencias, yo con gusto lo llevare hasta allí! – el joven castaño estaba muy emocionado, algo que dejo impactados a los ahí presentes, la joven moría de vergüenza al ver que de cierto modo su amigo estaba siendo el ridículo, pero eso no le duro mucho

No paso mucho tiempo cuando vio a esos dos caminando animadamente por los pasillos del campus, un lugar bastante amplio y con mucha iluminación, ventanales que podían apreciar las áreas verdes fuera del establecimiento y que al mismo tiempo aislaban el sonido exterior, había una cantidad reducida de alumnos por lo que las únicas voces que resonaban en ese momento eran de su amigo y su profesor. La percepción de hombre genial que tenia de Senku se fue por la borda mientras veían como conversaba con Chrome, tenían bastantes cosas en común pero en el se poda ver una personalidad un poco mas retorcida que las de su amigo en lo que se trataba a los proyectos científicos y la explotación de trabajo que a veces daban a sus compañeros, utilizando la manipulación de vez en cuando, eso realmente no se lo esperaba para nada, de hecho una vez que mostro su personalidad fue mas confiado con ella, utilizando sobrenombres y molestándola un poco, le parecía divertido a ella también, no por nada es amiga de Chrome para empezar, pero todavía no podía acostumbrarse a eso de leona.

Realmente aquel científico fue una caja de pandora, todo de el fue una sorpresa tras otra, nada de lo que la joven se imagino en un principio encajaba con lo que Senku demostraba y cada vez era ¿Peor? A Kohaku no le molestaba, de hecho, ahora se sentía más relajada a su lado, por algo los termino acompañando, a pesar de lo genio que podía llegar a ser seguía siendo un joven cercano a su edad y tenía una madurez similar, no se sentía como un adulto, porque no lo era, a pesar de que en la clase mostró toda esa seriedad y profesionalidad.

\- Por cierto, Senku-sensei, me enteré de su renombre en el área de la ciencia gracias a Chrome - el aludido sólo pudo sonreír y rascar detrás de su cuello en claro nerviosismo - ¿Pero que hace alguien tan importante dando clases? ¿Fue por algo en especial? - Kohaku podía llegar a ser muy directa, pero después de pasar tiempo con Senku se dio cuenta que el era 10 billones por ciento, así como el decía, más directa que ella, así que por eso no tenía ningún miedo en preguntar.

\- Puedes llamarme Senku fuera de clases, no me molesta - dijo mientras se rascaba la oreja - y fue porque perdí una apuesta -

Nuevamente algo que no se esperaba, pero que de cierta forma tenía sentido viniendo de alguien como su profesor, es decir, para ella tenía más sentido que estaría haciendo clases en una simple universidad por culpa de una apuesta a que lo estuviera haciéndolo por gusto. La joven permaneció un tiempo con ellos en el laboratorio de ciencias, pero se le hacia tiempo para comenzar la siguiente clase, por lo que los dejo en su salsa mientras ella iba a lo suyo. Las clases después de eso le parecieron curiosamente aburridas y no porque no hubiera entendido nada o fuera complicado para ella, si no que no le causaba tanta diversión de entender como lo hacia en las clases de Senku, se sentía un poco tonta pensar en ello cuando mas temprano en la mañana estaba totalmente en contra de que las clases de química fueran mínimamente divertidas. Estaba doblando en el pasillo para dirigirse fuera del campus cuando torpemente casi choca con alguien, por suerte su buen reflejo evito tal accidente sal dar unos pasos atrás en un respingo, fue en ello que al ver con quien iba a tener la desdicha de golpear en su torpeza, se da cuenta que es nada mas y nada menos que su nuevo profesor favorito: Senku, que evidentemente también se quedo con una cara pasmada al verla. Estaban medianamente cerca, el pasillo completamente despejado por las clases, sin mucha iluminación ya que se encontraba atardeciendo y no se escuchaba ni un simple sonido por el lugar, aunque Kohaku podía jurar que el sonido de su corazón resonaba por todo el lugar, estaba completamente idiotizada viéndolo, no sabía porque no había formulado ninguna palabra y que no dejaba de mirar, la joven estaba diciéndose a si misma que dijera al menos una simple frase como "lo siento" pero ni eso podía, estaba allí parada frente de él, sonrojándose esperando que el la liberara de su estupor.

Mientras tanto Senku estaba viendo a su alumna frente a él, en un momento estaba a punto de hablarle y molestarla un poco, cual fue su sorpresa cuando de su boca no salía ni una sola palabra, se perdió en el brillo de sus ojos gracias a la luz del atardecer, esos orbes azules parecían el cielo, tan infinitos y hermosos, su propia conciencia lo golpeaba ¿acaso estaba pensando algo así? El no era nada de romántico, lo tenia presente desde siempre, considerando todo como un estorbo a lo realmente importante y quitándole el tiempo valioso a cosas más productivas, pero ahí estaba viéndola y acercándose malditamente tan lento que aseguraba que una tortuga se movía más rápido que él, sin embargo, algo de eso le preocupaba, se estaba moviendo… hacia sus labios. De pronto todo se esfumo cuando escuchan una puerta abrirse y ellos inmediatamente se despidieron y se fueron cada uno a sus respectivos destinos.

Senku no se podía creer lo que había pasado, empezó a dar mas de mil y una explicaciones de lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir, pero la única explicación razonable a ese extraño comportamiento suyo era la liberación de endorfinas por el ambiente oscuro y su falta de experiencia con las féminas que ocasionó que una parte de su cerebro no funcionara racionalmente, drogas biológicas como él le llamaba, estaba 10 billones porciento seguro que solo fue un descuido, un acontecimiento fortuito, solo una reacción química natural del cerebro para perpetuar la especie, nada más. Por su parte Kohaku pensaba exactamente igual, solo un efecto del agotamiento, solo se dejó llevar por el ambiente para nada sacado de películas y su creciente falta de concentración, solo eso.

La joven llego a su casa con la cara enrojecida, su padre y hermana se preocuparon por su evidente tono de color y ella solo les pudo decir que estaba cansada porque se había venido corriendo para tener un poco de entrenamiento antes de ir a dormir y escusándose por no poder compartir la cena con ello se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, se quedó un momento detrás de la puerta mirando hacia el suelo en completa oscuridad, camino suavemente hasta su cama y ahí cerro los ojos, prometiéndose que no volvería estar sola con su profesor nuevamente, eso era peligroso… para su corazón.

_**CONTINUARA.**_

**Les traigo este fanfic con un tanto de clichés, planeo que sea algo corto, no mas de 3 capítulos a lo mucho, ya que no quiero dedicarme tanto a ello, esperando que les haya gustado y que estén muy bien.**

**saludos.**


End file.
